A transistor, such as a FinFET transistor, comprises a source, a drain, and a channel between the source and the drain. The transistor comprises a gate proximate the channel such that flow of current through the channel is controlled by voltage applied to the gate. The transistor is generally regarded as being in an “on” state when current is flowing through the channel, and in an “off” state when little to no current is flowing through the channel.